


драбблы

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: пучок драбблов с ФБ-16





	1. Аверс реверс

Одним ясным солнечным днем коммандер Донкихот Дофламинго стоял на палубе, прислонившись к мачте, курил и наблюдал за тем, как люди работают. Чувства, обуревавшие его при этом, отнюдь не были довольством рабовладельца, окидывающего хозяйским взглядом имущество; не были они и суровым удовлетворением тюремщика, прохаживающегося между надежно запертых камер, — нет, тут было другое.  
Тряпка в руке Роси на мгновение остановилась и двинулась вперед, по уже сияющей трубе релинга, чтобы потом, замерев в мучительно крайней точке, с издевательской неспешностью скользнуть назад — и снова вперед, подчиняясь неровному, будоражащему ритму. Роси, кажется, даже не заметил его появление; из угла расслабленного рта свисала сигарета, взгляд был сосредоточенным и неотрывным, каким он всегда бывает у человека, глядящего в никуда. По груди, оставляя тонкий блестящий след, стекала капля пота.  
Во рту стало сухо.   
— Подрался, значит, с матросами, — противным голосом сказал Дофламинго.  
— Вот, — Роси, не отрываясь от релинга, сунул ему под нос левую руку — кулак с разбитыми костяшками.  
— А нахрена?  
— Ну как, — следующее движение тряпкой было таким размашистым и энергичным, что аж заныло в паху. — Я же был на Лирии, а на обратном пути заглянул в Боху, слышал, там строят очень интересную лабораторию. Ты же не собираешься пробыть в Дозоре всю жизнь, а, Доффи?  
— Не собираюсь. И не съезжай с темы.  
— И вот свое пребывание в Бохе мне было бы сложно объяснить, а по дороге я так ничего и не придумал, поэтому, как только вернулся, выпил бутылку вина и пошел драться к матросам. Старик настолько не любит беспорядки, что сразу забыл про мой отчет.  
— То есть ты специально, — уточнил Дофламинго.  
— Ну конечно, специально, — Роси самодовольно ухмыльнулся, тряпка соскользнула с гладкой трубы — и он, потеряв равновесие, чуть было не приложился об релинг челюстью. Приложился бы, если б Дофламинго его не поймал и — на всякий случай — не отобрал тряпку.  
— Это я тоже специально, — буркнул Роси и из дернувшейся сигареты вывалился тлеющий пепел. Прокатился, падая, по груди и животу — и застрял под ремнем. Роси, изменившись в лице, резво сунул руку в штаны; Дофламинго тоже — сначала сделал, а потом понял: ладонь, прижатая ремнем, лежала на животе Роси, кончики пальцев упирались в основание члена.  
Он убрал руку.   
Пауза затягивалась, поэтому Дофламинго для вида начал тереть трубу и вдруг услышал:  
— Ты вообще зачем сюда пришел?  
— Меня послали тебя отчитать. Потому что, — Дофламинго передразнил возмущенный голос капитана Стронга, — этот твой все равно больше никого не слушает.  
— А ты что?  
— Говорю, да какой же он мой, если я тут второй месяц, а Роси — с пятнадцати лет. Ваш он, капитан Стронг.  
— Жестоко, — хмыкнул Роси и потянулся за сигаретами. Достал зажигалку.  
— Подвинься, — сказал Дофламинго, переходя на новый участок релинга (старый уже сиял, но занятие оказалось гипнотически привязчивым). — И у тебя волосы сейчас загорятся, дай я сам прикурю.  
Роси улыбнулся и отдал сигарету.  
Забавно, но когда он так делал, напоминая при этом себя-маленького из прошлой и давно забытой жизни, — в груди становилось очень тепло.  
— Кстати, я узнал то, что ты хотел, — Роси выдохнул большой клуб дыма, который тут же смыл ветер. — Про базу революционеров.  
— Хорошо.  
Дофламинго вздохнул, оставляя себе паузу для осмысления, и продолжил:  
— Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас пожалел, но нет. Даже не думай туда срываться.  
— Я и не думаю, — ответил Роси и, накинув рубашку, начал ее на себе застегивать. В этот раз Дофламинго успел оборвать себя на начале движения, привычно подавляя желание прикоснуться. Всякий раз, когда он так делал, к горлу подкатывала короткая, секундная волна нежелания и злости, и Дофламинго казалось, что во взгляде Роси мелькает разочарование.  
За спиной простучали шаги, потом раздался голос:  
— Коммандер Донкихот, вы решили сами заняться уборкой?  
Дофламинго развернулся. Капитан Стронг пыхнул сигарой и продолжил:  
— Еще раз пропустите совещание, я вам обеспечу уборку на постоянной основе. А вы, мичман Донкихот, надраивайте дальше. У вас хорошо получается.  
Роси с недоумением посмотрел на протянутые тряпку и банку мела.  
— Позвольте вопрос, сэр, — наконец сказал он  
— Не позволю.  
— Папа Сенгоку вас шантажирует, или вы чем-то провинились? А то я уже который год не могу понять, как это вы согласились пойти в гувернантки.  
Капитан Стронг нахмурился, и Дофламинго показалось, что Роси сейчас грозит до конца жизни драить корабль. А потом прикусил сигару и широко усмехнулся:  
— В карты проиграл. Господин адмирал флота — хитрая сволочь. Работайте, мичман Донкихот. А вы, коммандер, займитесь для разнообразия своими делами.  
Он ушел. Роси долго смотрел ему в спину, и по взгляду было не понять, какие мысли бродят в его голове. Потом перевел взгляд на мел.  
— Все хотят мной командовать, — сказал Роси. И такое у него при этом стало возмущенное и в то же время обреченное выражение лица, что Дофламинго неожиданно рассмеялся.


	2. Реверс аверс

Росинант драил релинг, игнорировал пристальный взгляд, упершийся в спину, и заставлял себя думать о всякой ерунде.   
Удивительно, что Доффи застрял здесь на целых два месяца. Росинант мог его представить не глядя: синяя форменная рубашка на двух пуговицах, закатанные выше щиколотки брюки, плащ на плечах. Вся его одежда выглядела так, будто хватило бы доли секунды, чтобы ее снять.  
Когда Сенгоку отправил к старому товарищу Росинанта, тогда пятнадцатилетнего буйного подростка, тот упирался из-за Доффи — не представлял, как это не видеть его, когда захочешь. Впрочем, Доффи всегда находил возможность приехать — однажды даже из-за этого чуть не сорвалась операция Дозора, но он махнул рукой и приехал. Росинант всегда ждал его с нетерпением, но в этот раз... Странно все было с этим разом.  
А если точнее, то скорее неудобно, причем неудобство началось с самого первого дня, когда он проснулся ночью в своей каюте и обнаружил под боком дремлющего Доффи.  
Утром выяснилось, что тот прибыл поздно, заглянул поздороваться, залюбовался — за три года ты совсем не изменился, так потом и сказал, скотина, — и прилег на пять минут. Росинант не спал всю ночь, и в голове у него было не завтрашнее задание и даже не их с Доффи план мести Мировому Правительству: из выреза расстегнутой рубашки вывалился жетон дозорного, а цепочка перекрутилась и врезалась в шею. Брюки сползли, и из-под ремня виднелась резинка трусов. Под ней, наверное, след — красноватый на загорелой до золотистого оттенка коже. Во сне Доффи хмурился и шевелил губами — может, с кем-то говорил, и все эти детали, обычно незаметные, соединились в голове Росинанта в цельный образ — в образ, наполненный странной смесью света и похоти, — так что непонятно даже было, то ли на него дрочить, то ли просто любоваться.  
До сих пор было непонятно.  
Не думать о Доффи не получалось, а тот курил, смотрел, и скучная работа под этим неотрывным, пристальным взглядом с каждой минутой становилась все менее скучной.  
— С матросами подрался, — голос Доффи был неприятным — наверное, Стронг нажаловался.  
— Вот, — Росинант, не отрываясь от релинга, показал ему разбитый кулак.  
— Ну и ... ?  
Он подошел совсем близко, и Росинант усилием заставил себя сосредоточиться на тряпке и сверкающем поручне, начав тереть его еще энергичней.  
— Сейчас сам поймешь. Я же был на Лирии, а на обратном пути заглянул в Боху, слышал, там строят одну интересную лабораторию. — Он сделал паузу и покосился на рубашку, висящую рядом, — на одном из них было слишком мало одежды. Или слишком много. — Ты же не собираешься пробыть в Дозоре всю жизнь, а, Доффи?  
А вот это уже было подозрительно. Доффи не отреагировал на новость про Боху, хотя незадолго до этого был захвачен идеей производства особого оружия для черного рынка.  
— Не собираюсь. Не съезжай с темы.  
— И вот пребывание в Бохе было бы сложно объяснить, поэтому, я как только вернулся, выпил и пошел драться. Старик не переносит беспорядков, поэтому забыл про мой отчет.  
— То есть ты специально, — недоверчиво предположил Доффи. Это он еще не знал подробностей.  
— Ну конечно, специально.  
На лице Доффи промелькнула улыбка, одобрительная и хулиганская, похоже, он даже думать забыл о воспитательной беседе, и в этот момент маленького триумфа у Росинанта, как нарочно, на гладкой трубе соскочила рука, — он бы наверняка упал, если бы Доффи не успел его подхватить.  
Успел — и так же быстро отодвинулся, отобрал тряпку.  
— Это я тоже специально, — буркнул Росинант и из дернувшейся сигареты вывалился тлеющий пепел. Кольнул кожу, скатился вниз — и упал прямо в штаны. А ведь там и без того было жарко. Росинант сунул руку под ремень и вдруг почувствовал, как живота касается чужая ладонь. Он замер, боясь сделать вдох; Доффи тоже замер, и впервые в жизни хотелось, чтобы он соображал хоть немного медленнее. Пальцы касались и без того возбужденного члена, на лице застыло недоумение.  
А потом он убрал руку и зачем-то начал тереть проклятый релинг.  
— Ты вообще зачем пришел? — с досадой бросил Росинант.   
— Послали воспитывать. Потому что, — голос Доффи изменился, искусно имитируя чужой, — этот твой...  
— А ты?  
— Говорю, да какой же он мой, если я тут второй месяц, а Роси — с пятнадцати. Ваш он, капитан Стронг.  
— Жестоко.  
Доффи пожал плечами.  
Росинант достал сигареты, глядя, как он продолжает полировать релинг. Зрелище завораживало, отдаваясь теплом и тяжестью в паху. Он что, не понимает, что делает?  
— Отодвинься немного, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Дофламинго, продвигаясь дальше. — И у тебя волосы тлеют, дай я сам прикурю.  
Росинант протянул зажигалку. Вдруг вспомнил:  
— Кстати, я узнал, что ты хотел. Про базу революционеров.  
И сразу пожалел, что сказал. Нужно было попасть туда самому — он ведь собирался. Сенгоку стал их с Доффи новой семьей, но это не отменяло мести Мировому Правительству.  
— Хорошо, — Доффи вздохнул. — Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но нет. Не смей срываться туда сам.  
— Даже не собирался, — ответил Росинант и, натянув рубашку, начал застегиваться, искоса глядя, как за спиной Доффи к ним подкрадывается Стронг — старику явно было нечего делать.   
— Коммандер Донкихот, решили заняться уборкой?  
Доффи обернулся с таким видом, будто Стронг застукал его минутами раньше, с рукой в чужих штанах, — а тот, удовлетворенный эффектным появлением, продолжил:  
— Еще раз пропустите совещание, займетесь уборкой на постоянной основе. А вы, мичман Донкихот...  
Росинант посмотрел на тряпку, потом поднял взгляд:  
— Позвольте вопрос, сэр.  
— Не позволю, — ответил Стронг, как будто верил, что Росинант послушается и смолчит.  
— Папа Сенгоку вас шантажирует? Не могу понять, как вы пошли в гувернантки.  
Стронг тут же прикинулся рассерженным, но хватило его ненадолго — он толком и не умел злиться. Вот и сейчас прикусил сигару и широко усмехнулся:  
— В карты проиграл. Работайте, мичман Донкихот. А вы, коммандер, займитесь для разнообразия своими делами, — и, развернувшись, ушел.  
Росинант смотрел ему в спину и думал, что если Доффи еще раз придет пожелать спокойной ночи, он точно не выдержит и обеспечит беспокойную ночь им обоим. Он сказал что-то, и Доффи рассмеялся. А потом ответил:  
— Нужно и правда заняться делами. До вечера.  
До вечера, — подумал Росинант и молча улыбнулся.


	3. Стратегия, приносящая победу

Дорогой дневник!  
Все, что я делаю, я делаю не ради Доффи, а исключительно для себя. Конечно, Доффи — само воплощение ненависти и разрушения (так говорят, я пока не заметил). И конечно, он пообещал найти фрукт, который меня спасет (если точнее, упомянул, но это уже детали). А еще он не мешает мне резать лягушек и убивать дозорных и пиратов. И притащил целую кучу книжек. И не смеется над моей шапкой. Господи, в этой семье вообще не принято смеяться и шутить друг над другом, а тех, кто это сделает, пытают и убивают! Я что, попал в рай?  
Разумеется, все это не вызывает во мне чувство благодарности или привязанности — еще чего не хватало. Но если я окажу Доффи услугу, которую никто из семьи не в силах оказать, то он наверняка оценит.   
Ты спросишь, что это за услуга, дорогой дневник?  
Только одно слово: Корасон.  
Все, кроме Доффи, прекрасно понимают, что он шпионит на Дозор, только никто доказать не может. Но я знаю, как вывести его на чистую воду, и у меня есть стратегия, приносящая победу. Сначала пырнуть объект ножом, потом сделать несчастное лицо, оскорбить, рассказать что-нибудь страшное из прошлого — все, чтобы этот здоровенный мудила проникся и захотел меня спасти. Сентиментальность. Злодеев обычно губит сентиментальность. Конечно, еще быстрее их губит длинный язык, но тут уж гад перестраховался.

Дорогой дневник.   
Пишу в тебя мысленно по не зависящим от меня причинам.  
Мой план удался, но ощущение чего-то неучтенного растет с каждым днем, проведенным на привязи у мачты.

Дорогой дневник, я боюсь.  
Меня преследуют странные видения и мысли о смерти. Кажется, что хтонически бесформенные чудовища, изломанные в пароксизме злобы, вот-вот выскочат из-за спины.  
Но мы-то с тобой, дорогой дневник, знаем, что чудовище здесь всего одно. И оно читает мне сказки на ночь. Сказки на ночь!  
Когда я был таким маленьким, что не помню, папа тоже читал мне сказки на ночь — про резекцию кишечника или про лоботомию. Я с детства презирал художественную литературу, считая, что ее пишут для девчонок.  
И сейчас я не готов.  
Чудовище читает мне сказку про какого-то придурка, который превращается в розовую шубу, сидя в своей комнате. Вся его семья и начальство остается за пределами этого пространства, сомкнувшегося и стиснувшегося вокруг мучительной трансформации. В финале приходит мать и не находит сына — только розовую шубу, лежащую на полу. Тогда она надевает ее и идет к соседке пить кофе. Господи, это какой-то какое-то

(дописано позже)  
Чудовище спрашивает, про кого мы будем читать дальше: про тетку, которой отрезали голову поездом, или про невыносимую легкость бытия. Говорит, если не определимся, следующий на очереди — мужик с портретом, который старел вместо него.  
Иногда мне кажется, что Корасон раскусил мой хитрый план и теперь мстит.

Дорогой дневник!  
Придурок Корасон не раскусил мой хитрый план! Когда я сказал, что не могу больше сидеть на привязи, он ответил: что ж ты раньше не сказал, и отвязал. А еще Корасон, в смысле, объект, потерял бдительность и проявляет знаки доброй воли. Сегодня вот предложил батон. Я, конечно, ненавижу хлеб, но стратегия требует жертв. Когда я добил проклятый батон, у объекта поднялось настроение и он спросил: что, вкусно? Пойдет, — ответил я. Держи тогда второй, — сказал объект. — А то ты какой-то заморенный. Вечером мы смотрели на звезды, и я думал, что ночные звезды и мысли о зверских убийствах замечательно сочетаются.

Здравствуй, дорогая мачта, — я не был рад был встретиться с тобой так скоро. Мой отчаянный побег, дань малодушию и слабости, не удался. Доффи придется постараться с геноцидом, чтобы окупить мои моральные страдания. Скорее бы он нашел Опе-Опе.

Дорогой дневник.  
Этот Корасон все портит и ничего не понимает. Зачем-то потащил меня по больницам. Хотя я сразу предупредил о своей нелюбви к больницам, потому что там некомпетентные специалисты, которые не прислушиваются к чужому мнению. Выведите ребенка из операционной! Мальчик, не играй с кишками!  
Я еще покажу вам, что такое настоящие игры с кишками.  
Нет, дело, конечно, не только в больницах, а еще и в янтарно-свинцовая болезни, официально признаной неизлечимой. К тому же узколобые коновалы, которые сидят в больницах, подвержены суеверию о том, что она заразна, следовательно, услышав о моем диагнозе, реагируют неадекватно. И что делает в ответ Корасон, спросите вы? Что делают эти три погонных метра слабоумия и отваги? Начинает избивать медперсонал и сжигает больницу!  
С другой стороны, популяция идиотов уменьшает себя сама.  
Не то чтобы это утешало. В следующих больницах я говорил, что у меня сифилис, диарея, опоясывающий лишай, лепра — и все было хорошо. Последний доктор вообще оказался такой душевный — я сказал, что у меня депрессия и перечислил всю симптоматику из учебника, а он посочувствовал так, что я даже засомневался в его некомпетентности. Беседа обещала быть увлекательной — может, он дал бы мне поковыряться в человеческом мозге, — только потом пришел мудак и сказал, что у меня янтарно-свинцовая болезнь и сделайте что-нибудь, вы же врач.  
Мы уходим из этого города, за спиной горит больница.  
У меня депрессия.

Дорогой дневник!  
Сегодня Корасон предложил мне хлеб с запахом колбасы и хлеб с запахом сыра. Я, конечно, согласился на оба, чем несказанно его порадовал — идиллию нарушил только тот крошечный факт, что сыр и колбасу с бутербродов он сожрал минутой раньше, объясняя это аллергией на хлеб.  
Чем дальше мы плывем, тем сложнее отогнать мысль, что я поставил не на то чудовище. А еще, когда я пораньше ушел спать, пытаясь заглушить хлебные колики, Корасон напился и плакал.  
Прислушавшись, я разобрал, что ему очень жаль, что со мной так получилось и что мне больно и трудно жить, а так быть не должно. И он исправит это любым способом.  
Проняло.   
Нет, правда проняло.   
Я все еще не знаю точно, дозорный Кора-сан или нет, — то есть понятно, что дозорный, но недоказуемо, — но я точно знаю одно. Кора-сан, я тоже тебя люблю!


	4. Миньон-2

— В общем, — сказал Ло. — В Южных морях водится такая ммм...  
Он закинул ногу на ногу, поскреб лодыжку в черном кружевном чулке и продолжил:  
— Большая жирная уродливая ящерица.  
Кора непонимающе моргнул подбитым глазом. Потом покосился на дверь и заорал:  
— Блядь, да я ничего больше не знаю, сука ты ебанутая!  
— Как грубо, — поджал губы Ло. — Так вот, ящерица. Жирная, неповоротливая и вкусная. Знаешь, как она съебывает от хищников?  
— Ну, — ответил Кора и подергал руками, прикованными к стальной решетке.  
— Она разделяется на сотню маленьких быстрых уродливых ящериц. Прикол здесь в том, что...  
Ло спрыгнул со стола и подошел к двери, стуча каблуками. Прислушался. Потом, вернувшись к решетке, заметил:  
— Хреново стараешься. Слушай, может тебе глаз выдавить?   
— Не надо, — ответил Кора. — Я сейчас.  
И издал такой оглушительный вопль, полный безнадежного страдания и ярости, что Ло сначала даже немного испугался и даже отскочил, бешено озираясь, собираясь кого-нибудь найти, убить, только бы прекратить это, только бы с ним все было хорошо. Потом вспомнил: барон Торо, семена мраморного клевера, разыгранное ограбление со взломом, Черная Бентен.

Черная Бентен была дознавателем. Самым лучшим дознавателем из всех, что знало Преступное Подполье. Говорили, у нее даже трупы поют как птички, что, как считал Ло, было явным преувеличением. В любом обществе есть свое высшее общество, за которым хвостом тянутся самые лучшие доктора, самые лучшие парикмахеры, самые лучшие няни и самые лучшие дознаватели. Их рекомендуют, передают из рук в руки, набивают цену восхищенными отзывами. Ло перехватил Черную Бентен на дороге в Таунвилль, представился сопровождающим от барона Торо, а потом оставил ее, разрубленную и для надежности крепко связанную, в шкафу гостиничного номера, оплаченного на сутки вперед.

— Так что за прикол с ящерицей? — недовольно спросил Кора и попытался толкнуть его бедром. Не получилось: ноги тоже были прикованы.   
— Ну, понимаешь, в случае опасности ее нервная система децентрализуется и транформируется в диффузно-узловую сегментарную, и когда она ммм... Короче, когда она разделяется, то у каждой ее части есть типа мозг. Малюсенький, но хватает, чтобы съебать.  
— И это твой план, — грустно сказал Кора. Ло ненавидел, когда он так говорил — в девяноста пяти случаях из ста его планы были отличными, продуманными и яркими, и уж точно лучше того давнего Кориного с больницами.  
— Да. Он включает в себя бензопилу, Пространство и пустой дом на соседней улице. Помнишь? Никто не должен догадаться, что целью кражи был не клевер, а информация о дьявольском овоще. Барон Торо — поставщик Доффи, Доффи умный, у Доффи корасон-радар.  
С каждым словом Кора становился все более печальным и под конец уже выглядел типичным образцом из портфолио Черной Бентен. Сразу захотелось поднять ему настроение.  
— Ну а ты-то что, расколол Садовника? Узнал про овощ? — небрежно спросил Ло.   
Кора довольно улыбнулся.

Барон Торо, он же — для знающих — Садовник Торо — стал жертвой собственного любопытства. Тридцать лет выращивал цветочки разной степени паршивости, а на старости лет, убедившись в полной безнаказанности, решил заняться изучением фруктов. Как говорится, новичкам везет — особенно если до этого они десятками лет клепали биологическое оружие — и находкой барона Торо стал длинный зеленый и пупырчатый дьявольский фрукт, совершенно не похожий на существующие.  
Дьявольский овощ, стирающий любые следы фрукта из организма носителя.

— Да он, похоже, не врубился, какая это опасная вещь, — сказал Кора. — Нервы у него не в порядке, вот что. Он же меня сначала сам разговорить пытался: зачем мне мраморный клевер, кто меня послал и сколько заплатил. Знаешь же, как это делается, сначала по-хорошему, со всей душевностью, а потом в цемент и на морское дно.  
— А ты что?  
— А я на него Тишину, — осклабился Кора. — И так десять раз. Так вот на одиннадцатый раз он начал орать, что сейчас запихнет мне в глотку растительный кайросеки с гребаной Лоретты. Это такой остров на Гранд Лайн, я уже нашел на карте.  
— Что за идиотский способ разговорить, — вздохнул Ло, отгоняя уколы тревоги. — Кстати, о разговорить. Спой девушке, красавчик.  
— Легко.  
Кора сделал глубокий вдох — и издал еще один леденящий вопль, заполировав его порцией бессвязного мата. На этот раз Ло успел зажать уши.  
Конечно, риск того стоил — они не могли допустить, чтобы дьявольский овощ достался Доффи. "Миньон-2", так назывался их план: узнать, где находится предмет, стянуть из-под Доффиного носа — и убежать с торжествующим хохотом.  
— Ладно, — сказал Ло, поднимая с пола бензопилу. — Давай уже с этим заканчивать, что ли. Пространство.  
Кора немного побледнел и дернулся в наручниках.  
— Доффи не должен узнать, что мы здесь были, — напомнил Ло. — Да расслабься ты, господи. 

Не прошло и получаса, как Черная Бентен вышла из комнаты-сейфа. Поправила кружево длинных черных перчаток, подхватила пластиковый пакет — и нежно улыбнулась барону Торо:  
— Через час эта падаль придет в себя и расскажет абсолютно все.  
Ло протянул это слово, смакуя каждый звук, сладкий от черной помады: "аб-со-лют-но". Пожалуй, ему понравилось быть Черной Бентен. Когда он вышел из дома, уже на крыльце его остановила охрана. Высокий плечистый хмырь в идиотском полосатом костюме заступил ему дорогу. Нахмурившись, спросил:  
— А в пакете что?  
— Хуй, — безмятежно сказал Ло и, облизав губы, достал из пакета огромный возбужденный член.  
— Хуй, — повторил охранник, машинально делая полшага назад.  
— Отрезала для своей коллекции, — уточнил Ло. — Или вы думаете, клиенту он еще понадобится?  
Он провел по стволу и подул на головку, почти коснувшись губами. Охранники ощутимо занервничали.  
— Тогда хорошего дня, — пожал плечами Ло и, бросив член в пакет, ушел.   
Возможно, он должен был остаться. Наверное, он мог узнать что-то важное — наверняка они в спешке что-то упустили. Но Ло не мог сосредоточиться на деле, захваченный такой несвоевременной и такой завораживающей фантазией, в которой фигурировали трое: он, Кора и предмет из пластикового пакета.  
Сейчас он пересечет дорогу, завернет за угол, поднимется по лестнице. А потом попросит Кору — очень-очень сильно попросит. И тот не сможет ему отказать.  
Да и не такое уж это большое дело.  
Подумаешь, махнуться членами на неделю или две.


	5. Саботажники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: в некотором роде кроссовер с "Благими знамениями", а так же с Кингом, Хоумстаком и проч.

Шестого октября одна тысяча четыреста девяносто восьмого года в королевстве Флеванс, называемом также Белым Городом, родился особенный ребенок.

Десять лет спустя в портовом городе Спайдер Майлз (большую часть которого занимала свалка металла; впрочем, знающие люди находили на ней бесценные артефакты вроде планшета с разряженным аккумулятором или сломанной пароварки) на втором этаже ресторана "Пять белли" за угловым столиком сидели два человека.  
Точнее, не совсем человека.  
Высокие и светловолосые, эти двое были так похожи, что любой бы понял, что они братья — и что создатель проявил некоторую прямолинейность, отдав одному всю чистоту и добро, а другому — всю порочность и коварство.  
В действительности расклад был куда сложнее. Среднестатистический небесный дракон — воплощение идеи зла (или добра, тут уж как повезет), но когда начинаешь жить с людьми, границы быстро размываются. Поэтому и вдохновенный дозорный, с виду голубоватый как небо над Дресс Розой, и эксцентричный жестокий пират, любитель розового и полусладкого, давно уже относились к идеологии Великого Противостояния с умеренным энтузиазмом настоящих профессионалов.  
Именно в этот момент пират, которого звали Донкихот Дофламинго, положил меню на стол и сказал:  
— Его зовут Закон.  
— Закон? — отозвался дозорный, Донкихот Росинант. — Куда уж прозрачнее. Все будет зависеть от этого ребенка, ведь он не просто Ди, а Ди Вотер.  
— Что это?  
— Хрен его знает. Но я слышал, это так же круто, как ребенок Сатаны.  
— Ты понимаешь, чем все может закончиться? — Дофламинго, опершись локтями на стол, подался вперед.  
— Да, конечно, — Росинант достал сигареты, но не спешил закуривать. — Воля Ди вызывает Шторм, Хаос, Мор, Войны, бла, бла, бла. Теоретически рассуждая, с тем же успехом этот ребенок может стать Надеждой, Светом, Спасением, Проводником... Бла, бла, бла.  
— С тем же самым результатом, — сказал Дофламинго. — Кто бы ни победил, нашему уютному миру конец.  
Росинант согласно кивнул.  
— Лучше бы он вырос нормальным человеком, — он выщелкнул сигарету из пачки и чиркнул зажигалкой. Сигарета занялась пламенем, следом вспыхнул ворот черной шубы. Дофламинго привычным движением потушил пламя и, прикурив сигарету, протянул ее Росинанту.  
— Можно попробовать это устроить.

На протяжении семнадцати лет, проведенных Донкихотом Дофламинго за пределами Святой Земли, его сопровождали две странности, каждая из которых могла бы испортить жизнь человеку, неуверенному в себе и чуждому самоиронии. Все его корабли уже через две недели становились ярко-розовыми, с фигурой фламинго на ростре, и все мелодии, которые он слушал, уже через час превращались во фламенко.  
Росинант считал это черным проклятием зла, Дофламинго смеялся и возражал: розовым проклятием. Росинант смотрел на него неодобрительно и со скрытым состраданием. По видимому, при разводе чувство юмора полностью отошло к команде зла.  
Вот и сейчас музыка меняла ритм и звучание, превращаясь во фламенко, и Дофламинго, отметив про себя, что "Импелдаунский централ" заиграл новыми красками, сосредоточился на Росинанте, увлеченном новой идеей. Тот размышлял вслух, рассеянно стряхивая пепел мимо пепельницы:  
— Наши сделали так, что он родился в Белом Городе, самой прекрасной стране на свете.  
— Не считая малой родины.  
— Разумеется, — отмахнулся сигаретой Росинант. Он не скучал по Святой Земле и ненавидел стеклянные пузыри, которые надевают на голову: в них было страшно неудобно курить.  
— А наши придумали янтарно-свинцовую болезнь, не поддающуюся лечению, — напомнил Дофламинго. — И тут же обнаружилось, что ей всегда все болели, просто никто об этом не знал.  
— Люди и их вера в чудеса, — улыбка Росинанта была мечтательной, и Дофламинго решил вернуть его к реальности:  
— Ну, с учетом прочего, чудеса — немного некорректное определение.  
— Да, ваши еще и наших монашек грохнули, — помрачнел Росинант.  
Дофламинго тоже помрачнел. В сожженном Флевансе пропал один редкий фрукт, за которым он давно гонялся.  
— Во-первых, монашки были не ваши, а христианские. А во-вторых, Флеванс сожгли не наши.  
— И не наши, — удивился Росинант. — А кто тогда?  
Все-таки он был слишком хорошего мнения о людях.

Дофламинго подозвал официанта, только и ждущего сигнала, и тот так энергично рванул к столику, что на бегу задел стол, занятый подвыпившей компанией то ли залетных пиратов, то ли местной золотой молодежи. Бутылка покатилась и упала, сверкнула сталь; завязалась драка. Из кухни быстро подтянулась подмога, и официант, отбившийся тяжелым подносом, вырвался из оцепления.  
— Добрый вечер, господа, что будете заказывать? — сказал он, а потом, покачнувшись, упал под стол: бутылка, пущенная твердой рукой снайпера, догнала его прямым в голову.   
Ничего удивительного в этом не было: в присутствии Дофламинго люди всегда начинали проявлять свои худшие качества. Обычно его это веселило, но сейчас — сейчас хотелось клубники со сливками.  
— Роси, — умоляюще сказал он.  
Росинант вздохнул и создал Сферу Умиротворения. Сначала совсем небольшая, похожая на прозрачный золотистый шарик, лежащий в ладони, она расширилась, накрывая весь зал, и Дофламинго почувствовал слабый приступ тошноты: его всегда укачивало на волнах тишины, спокойствия и благости.   
Росинант наклонился, заглядывая под стол:  
— Ему салат с огурцом и мятой и клубнику со сливками, а мне — ребрышки в кисло-сладком соусе.  
— Чьи, — простонал официант.  
— Удивите меня, — лучезарно улыбнулся Росинант.  
Официант, покряхтев, поднялся на ноги и убрел, держась за стену и оставляя на ней кровавые отпечатки ладони. Несколько мгновений Дофламинго смотрел ему вслед, потом отвернулся и продолжил:  
— Наши устроили, что он придет прямиком ко мне. Собственно, сегодня и придет.  
— Как удачно, — ответил Росинант. — Потому что моя задача, как ты помнишь, шпионить, стучать и попутно наблюдать за подозрительными детьми. Вдруг среди них окажется какой-нибудь Ди Вотер.  
— Как удачно, — повторил Дофламинго. — Значит, мы будем его воспитывать так, чтобы он был и добрым, и злым. Я буду над ним издеваться, а ты...  
Росинант поскучнел.  
— Есть одна проблема, Доффи. Я, конечно, люблю детей, но они вызывают во мне странные желания. Вижу ребенка — и хочется его пнуть, чтобы аж в небо улетел. То есть теоретически я согласен любить нашего Ди Вотера, но практически, если он не мазохист, ему не понравится.  
— Вдруг понравится.  
— Ну, мне бы не понравилось, — пробормотал окончательно расстроенный Росинант.  
— Ладно, — Дофламинго хлопнул ладонями по столешнице. — Тогда ты будешь над ним издеваться, а я буду его любить.  
Росинант воспрял.  
— Я тоже буду его любить! — возразил он. — Но только когда его рядом не будет.  
— Договорились. Единственное, что меня смущает — это Шардик. Дьявольский медведь, безумное порождение ночи и воплощение Воли Ди.  
— Да-да, я знаю, — попытался прервать его Росинант, но Дофламинго был настроен серьезно. Он не раз слышал, что случалось с теми, кто недооценивал ужасную силу Шардика.  
Он повысил голос, продолжая:  
— ...безумное порождение ночи и воплощение Воли Ди, который признает лишь единственного хозяина — нашего Ди Вотера и исполняет любое его желание.  
— Давай используем вот это, — сказал Росинант и достал из кармана шубы свернутый журнал. С обложки на Дофламинго взглянул белый медведь в оранжевом комбинезоне: маленькие глазки, оскаленные клыки, какие-то люди за спиной — и огромное сердитое лицо в правом верхнем углу.  
Заголовок горел разноцветными языками пламени в черной обводке букв: "Стальной Медведь против Капитана Гранд Лайн", и Дофламинго, не выдержав, расхохотался, а потом пододвинул к себе комикс и погрузился в чтение.

Минуты шли, а он все листал страницы, машинально ковыряясь ложкой в вазочке со сливками.  
— Не капай на "Противостояние"! — прикрикнул Росинант.  
Обычно он был выше таких мелочей, как белые пятна, оставленные дорогим братом на страницах его книг и журналов, но этот случай был особенным: первый экземпляр с уникальной типографской ошибкой на двадцать восьмой странице.  
— Ну надо же, какое говно ты читаешь, — отмахнулся Дофламинго, но сливки отодвинул подальше. А спустя полчаса (Росинант давно успел съесть ребрышки — чьи бы они ни были, — удались они на славу) закрыл комикс и странным голосом спросил:  
— Слушай, а почему медведь стальной, если он белый, пушистый и в оранжевом комбинезоне?  
— Чтобы никто не догадался, — с уверенностью, которой отнюдь не испытывал, ответил Росинант. Дофламинго кивнул.  
— Значит, вот чем ты хочешь нейтрализовать Шардика? — он бережно погладил глянцевую обложку, ловким движением смахнув комикс со стола себе на колени. — И попутно подсадить Ди Вотера на этот наркотик?  
— Отдай, — сказал Росинант.  
Дофламинго, поколебавшись, вздохнул и отдал.  
— А что, хороший план. Наши бы одобрили.

Росинант спрятал журнал и посмотрел на часы: осталось всего два часа спокойной безмятежной жизни. С появлением Трафальгара Ди Вотер Ло все станет другим; им придется соблюдать осторожность, следить за каждым своим поступком, каждым словом.   
Совсем как дома.   
— А ты давно был на Святой Земле? — спросил он, протягивая руку за прикуренной сигаретой.  
— А что?  
— Не представляю, как они уживаются на одном острове, с этой их вечной войной.  
— Кто, наши и ваши? — улыбнулся Дофламинго. — Понятно, как: поделили Святую Землю пополам.  
Он провел пальцем по запотевшей бутылке вина, собирая влагу, и нарисовал на столе круг, а потом разделил его волнообразной линией.  
— Смотри. С этой стороны Дерс, а с той — Проспит.  
— И что, ваш босс все еще обижается на Великий Биопринтер? — не удержался от поддевки Росинант. Некоторые привычки противоположной стороны оказались необычайно прилипчивыми.  
Дофламинго с философским видом пожал плечами:  
— Такие уж мы. А ваш? Все еще благословляет?  
— Ох, не начинай.

Росинант затушил окурок и вдруг вспомнил:  
— О, вот откуда я знаю этот рисунок. В Восточных Морях живут благие мудрецы, которые питаются личинками и встречают утро в позе журавля. Они называют этот символ "инь и янь".  
— И что он символизирует? — спросил Дофламинго, задумчиво глядя на салат.  
— Гармонию и равновесие начал.  
— Надо же, совсем как мы.  
И они понимающе улыбнулись друг другу.


End file.
